RWBY: It Ends Here
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: Beacon is overrun by the grimm, the teachers have fallen and the students have ran away or died trying to run. A group of four girls remain in the school, they are of what's left against the cause of the darkness that had ruined their lives. (One-shot and death fic, major character deaths and a character pairing... I also do not own the art, it belongs to whoever made it)


**I never thought I would make a story like this... get ready for the feels up ahead. This is my first one-shot that is not part of a series so I hope this turns out well and please leave a review, telling me your opinion of it...**

* * *

It happened so fast for the two of them… to Ruby and Weiss. The white-haired ice princess and red-haired child only slid down to the ground, with their backs leaning on the wall for support. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be. _Weiss thought painfully and began to sob. They fought so bravely and confidently to defeat the Grimm that overran the school they go to, known as Beacon Academy. Blood stained the once clean and shiny walls and a blood pool formed around the two girls. They were dying and they both knew it.

* * *

_**Two hours earlier…**_

"Weiss… you got me covered?" Ruby asked to the ice princess herself.

Weiss stood behind her with her weapon, Myrtenaster, a sword that held different cartridges of dust that she used to her advantage in cases like these… times when they were being overwhelmed. The white-haired girl nodded in confirmation and turned back towards her direction. The Grimm poured through the halls like a deadly virus, so many of them were going towards the red and white pair, but they didn't cower or blink. They readied their weapons, Ruby's high caliber sniper scythe she called Crescent Rose was at the ready while Weiss readied herself with a burn dust cartridge. Then, when the Beowolves, Ursa and Deathstalkers were close, they fired and slashed at the foes before them… it became an absolute bloodshed for the creatures of darkness.

Blood stained their clothes, but it wasn't theirs. There was so many of them to handle, but the two girls took them down as if they were synchronized, they even switched places at times. That was when the creatures ran away and they saw them. Two of the most infamous criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall were just standing at the right end of the hallway Ruby and Weiss were in, staring at the red and white pair.

Ruby and Weiss gave them glares that would feel like daggers to students at their school, but the two criminals just huffed and gave them even more menacing glares. "Can we… can we actually defeat them?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

Weiss gave the red-haired girl a smile and said in a soft voice. "We have to try… it's now or never." Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose while Weiss refilled her dust cartridges quickly and then they were ready for them.

Cinder only laughed at their confidence. "You should be running, your school is done for… everyone ran away like cowards and the teachers have fallen, I'm surprised that the two of you are still alive."

"That gives us even more reasons not to run." Ruby said, courage making her voice boom to the black-haired woman. "I'm not going to run away, I had enough of running away from you… it ends here… tonight."

Weiss and Ruby were dead set on finally ending the evil Roman and Cinder brought tonight. Many had died trying to fight and, like Cinder said to the both of them, many ran away, but that doesn't mean that they should run or die as cowards. They're staring down death with daggers and they know that they are not going down without a fight. As if the two girls knew what was about to happen, Weiss put up a defensive barrier to protect themselves from the fireballs Cinder projected at them. When she had stopped, in a blink of an eye, Ruby began immediately firing at the two criminals with Crescent Rose in sniper form, but it didn't do much as the others just dodged them, leaving craters on the wall behind them.

_Think Ruby, you can see things and plan based on them. _Ruby thought. She looked around as she shot, not even caring to aim at them but she needed time to survey the hallway before them. _Walls, there is a skylight above us, if we can get out of here, then outside will give us more space to fight. _She shouted at Weiss to put another defensive barrier. Ruby can already tell that Weiss was close to exerting so much energy since she was looking exhausted. Whenever she uses dust, she has to concentrate to make sure that the barrier is staying up strong or the burn dust actually hits someone. "Alright, but I can't hold out long." Weiss said. The red-haired girl knew she didn't even need to waste time; she already had everything planned out. Using the sharp end of her scythe, she began carving into the wall, handholds for them to use to climb up to the skylight above them.

* * *

After she finished, she tugged Weiss's shoulder and pointed at the handholds and the skylight, then she nodded and began climbing up as quick as she can. The barrier gave way and soon, Roman and Cinder were rushing towards them, throwing fireballs and shooting rockets at them. Weiss had climbed up and Ruby was close to making it when she got hit by one of them. Thankfully, she had her aura up and it didn't set her on fire, but it still injured her almost fatally. Weiss helped her up and healed her injuries the best she can without exerting too much energy. Ruby was up in no time and they began climbing down the fire escape they found. Cinder was right, from what they can see from the fire escape, they only saw bodies of Grimm, but there was so many lifeless bodies of students and teachers that they couldn't bear to see them anymore. From as far as they can tell, they were the only ones left, unless their other two teammates are still alive. Ruby's sister Yang and her partner Blake were nowhere to be seen, they had split up to help the students in however way they can, but there was too much to handle and the students perished in the darkness known as the Grimm.

"We have to find the others." Ruby said and jumped off the ladder they were climbing on since the fall wasn't that high to be fatal. Weiss did the same and landed next to her.

"But where can they be?! Everyone's dead and they're nowhere to be found?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Then a familiar voice shouted at them. "Hey! Over here!"

Ruby and Weiss turned towards the voice, and in the opposite side of the massacre that happened maybe moments ago was Blake and Yang. They both began running towards them with relief and then they put each other into a group hug. "Thank god you're okay." Ruby said to the two girls.

"Don't worry; they have nothing on Blake and I. We fought through a lot of them before getting here." Yang got a better look at her younger sister and smiled. "I guess you two had to go through a lot of them."

"Yeah, you should have seen us sis! There were a lot of them, coming from all sides and then we just stared at them like we didn't care and killed them all! It was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed and smiled. "I never thought I would have to do such a thing and I have to say, I would want to do it again."

Weiss smiled as the younger girl explained what had happened to the both of them after Yang and Blake separated. _That dolt, she did well. _The white-haired girl thought and walked towards the sisters. "I know we want to tell what happened, but we still have something to deal with." Right on cue, the wall behind them, exploded, debris flying towards the team of four and landing close to them. Then, through the ashes, Roman and Cinder walked out.

"I think playtimes over Red!" Roman shouted in annoyance. "Would you look at that, this makes things easier for the two of us; all of team RWBY is here, waiting for the inevitable. Why don't you just give up, and maybe we'll make your deaths painless?"

Yang readied her gauntlets she called Ember Celica while Blake unsheathed her katana known as Gambol Shroud. Ruby and Weiss did the same with their weapons, and then they all began rushing towards the two, firing bullets and dust in a deadly burst almost no one can escape. They leapt out of the way and fired back but the four girls kept on running. Blocking and dodging their deadly shots, that was when it happened. Ruby was the first to get to the two, but they were already expecting her and turned their attention toward her. Ruby knew and she activated her aura to resist most of the damage that would have been done if she hadn't done that, but the impact threw her back towards the others and by a hair, she missed her teammates. Then she fell and felt a strong wave of pain that she thought was abnormal. She tried to get back up but it only made the pain worse, she looked down at herself and notices that something had impaled her chest, it was a small dagger that may have belonged to a student and it just missed her spinal cord.

She screamed in pain and put both of her hands on the grip and pulled it out, blood began staining her cloak but she stood up and picked up her weapon. Her vision was a blur as she tried to walk towards her teammates but instead, she was forced to the ground by Cinder herself. The only thing the red-haired girl could do was struggle, but the loss of blood was making her too weak to overpower her enemy. "This is the end for you Ruby." she said and began laughing evilly. Ruby could see her teammates try to fight Roman, but they were getting injured gravely. They were losing. A whimper only reached Cinder as Ruby closed her eyes and waited for her end to come. But it never came. She reopened her eyes to see a white blur fall beside her. Her vision began to clear, and a scream was the only thing that came out Ruby's mouth.

"WEISS! NO!" She screamed and tried to help her up. The white-haired girl was still alive but just barely, Ruby looked everywhere for Blake and Yang, but they were still fighting Roman. In Weiss's chest was a small pocket knife that Cinder may have thrown. Ruby looked down at Cinder and realized that Weiss had plunged her sword into the evil woman's heart, killing her almost instantly. _I have to get her help. _She thought, maybe Ruby had a more serious laceration, but she won't let her teammate die. Before she could do anything though, Weiss had gotten up and scooped up Ruby's body and moved towards a wall, close to the one that Cinder and Roman had destroyed. She put her down gently with her back to the wall and took out the knife that was in her. Blood began staining her icy blue jacket. She sat down next to Ruby and stared at her.

"Don't go just yet Ruby." Weiss said softly and weakly to her.

"Trust me… I don't want to." Ruby replied.

They both looked up at the sky, despite the explosions and gunfire that were being heard. "The sky looks beautiful tonight." Weiss said.

"It does." Ruby gave her partner a smile and held her hand. "I… I just want to say something… to you Weiss."

"What… is it Ruby?" Weiss was now staring at Ruby.

"I always wanted to say this… since we met, when I first laid my eyes on you. I… I love you."

"Ruby…"

Before Weiss could say anything else, Ruby interrupted her. "You always supported me and put me in the right direction, I like you for that and how you smile lights up the darkness inside me. I always wanted to be next to you, but the first few days we met… it wasn't that great and now I think you might not want to be my friend anymore and-" Ruby couldn't go on and began to sob.

Weiss put a hand on her partner's shoulder and said to her in a motherly voice. "I love you too Ruby."

Ruby's silver eyes met her ocean blue eyes. "Y-you do?" Ruby said her voice shaky.

The ice princess nodded. "It's the same for me too… I always wanted to be near you. I was cold in the beginning because I didn't want to lose someone I love, but I couldn't and now here I am, pouring my feelings out."

They leaned closer to each other, and then their lips connected. It was not an awkward first kiss that any new couple would do, but it was a kiss of compassion and connection. They pulled away from each other because they were getting too weak to do anything else. "I want to be with you forever Weiss." Ruby said softly.

"Me too Ruby, I love you." Weiss replied. They got closer together and held each other's hand, then everything became quiet and the world went white.

* * *

They walked towards one large coffin and looked at the two sleeping girls that were Ruby and Weiss. They had a peaceful expression and in between them, their hands were being held together. Yang couldn't keep in the tears of their deaths, she was the sister of the red-haired girl and now she was here in a coffin, sleeping. "I'm sorry Ruby… I… I couldn't protect you." the blonde-haired girl said to her while caressing the younger girl's hair.

Blake tried to comfort the best she could to the blonde and paid her respects to the red and white pair. "I hope… you spend your time _up there _with each other happily." the black-haired girl said to them.

"Did they… did they know that they loved each other?" Yang asked.

Blake looked at her and nodded. "I think they confessed to each other before they died."

"I hope they did." Yang stared at the white-haired girl next to Ruby and smiled. "Please take care of her for me _up there_ Weiss."

They finished paying their respects to the two and began walking away from the coffin. "We'll see you _up there_ someday." Blake and Yang said in unison. Even though Yang and Blake had lost their teammates, they know one thing. They'll be happy together in heaven…

* * *

**This is something for you guys since I haven't released a chapter. I didn't think this would be a death fic, but it ended that way… **


End file.
